a las doce en puto
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Harry encuentra a Draco en el baño dandose placer... y decide aprovecharse de la situacion para saciar sus instintos.


Contenido explicito ligeramente fuerte de vocabulario

* * *

A las doce… en Puto

El calor es insoportable, siento como me derrito y me escurro por este calor que irradia en mi, no solo es el calor, es la sensación de ahogamiento que siento el aire caliente entrar en mis pulmones, mi piel arde como lo haría un pez sin agua, el calor me asfixia, me ahoga, nubla mis sentidos, mi cordura y me hace hacer cosas fuera de contexto, este ardor, este calor tienen un nombre "pasión" y esta pasión tiene un nombre "Draco Malfoy".

Su piel es fría como la nieve, sin embargo el solo tocarla y sentir su frialdad solo enciende mi cuerpo, la piel suave y blanca como el marfil me enloquece hasta la medula, saborear su cuerpo, hundirme en esa perfección solo hace que el calor aumente, cual volcán en erupción siento en mis venas escurrir ríos de magma donde antes estaba la sangre, mi pecho se inflama de ardor, de pasión, de anhelo y deseo.

Su pelo es tan brillante como un sol, sin embargo es suave y manejable, pero como un sol me quema y me consume, adoro sentir su cabello en mis dedos humedecidos por el sudor de la pasión, me deleita ver su rubia cabellera empapada pegarse a su cráneo y su rostro, me enerva llenar mis pulmones de su aroma.

Sus ojos nublados por la pasión por el deseo me derriten por completo, ajeno a este mundo sus ojos miran mas allá del infinito entregado en el deseo desbordante, vidrioso por el dolor y el gusto, mirada lasciva que me calienta, me excita y saca mi lado mas salvaje, insta a poseerlo, me obliga a demostrarle que soy lo que necesita, que soy el único que puede darle lo que quiere, me atormenta y me enfurece su mirada fría y llena de calor, me atraviesa y me marca en cada ocasión, es mío, completamente mío, su cuerpo se ha forjado en mis brazos, en mis deseos y soy suyo mas allá de la imaginación, no viviría sin mi y yo no viviría sin el.

Su voz llena de veneno y sarcasmos, es deliciosa entre los gemidos, pidiendo más y deseando mas, llenando mi mente y mi pecho de ardor, de pasión.

Somos fuego y pólvora, existimos para arrasar lo que se encuentre en nuestro camino por eso mismo somos la combinación entre pasión y deseo.

Es la hora de volcar toda mi pasión, mi deseo y mis ganas de poseerlo nuevamente, de hundirme en esas carnes que me obsesionan, de enterrarme en esas jugosas nalgas, mi pene saborea de antemano su banquete, la rosada entrada lista para recibirlo y enrojecerse de fricción, adoro perforarle y llenarle de semen.

Mi cuerpo y mi mente recuerdan como fue la primera vez, tan excitante, tan estimulante y gratificante, poseerlo, doblegarlo y moldearlo a mis gustos.

El baño de los prefectos siempre fue un lugar estimulante, lleno de posibilidades y facilidades¿Quién diría lo que encontraría a las doce de la noche en el baño? Un rubio goloso masturbando su pene y su culo. Un culo deseo de ser penetrado, de desgarrarse por una verga gruesa y llena de leche, ahogándolo en semen y sangre. Simplemente delicioso para no aprovecharlo.

Su rostro descompuesto por la vergüenza y la rabia, me éxito aun mas verle perdido y angustiado, el chantaje estaba listo y sin planearlo se presento ante mi.

-Mira nada mas – dije con mi voz mas acusadora – es increíble que un prefecto este dando estas exhibiciones depravadas

-Tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí – me grito indignado – este baño es solo para los prefectos

-Claro – respondí quitándome la ropa – y es para bañarse según tengo entendido

-¿Qué demonios haces? – pregunto asustado cuando vio que me desnudaba - ¿Qué pretendes idiota?

-Yo no pretendo nada – dije sensual – ¿pero que dirían los demás si se enteran que estabas aquí dándote tu mismo por el culo¿Qué dirán tus amigos, claro si tienes?

-Nadie te creerá – alego desesperado – todos saben que me odias

-Lo se – respondí presuntuoso – pero es mi palabra contra la tuya, y aun si no lo creen la duda estará ahí siempre. Al final tu serás el único perjudicado

-¿y por eso te estas metiendo en la tina? – dijo mostrándose perdido -¿Qué es lo que quieres por tu silencio?

-Lo obvio – respondí jalándolo a la tina – tu cuerpo

-Estas demente – chillo exasperado – ni creas que un chantaje tan simple accederé

-Es que no es un chantaje – replique – es una afirmación de hecho

Me abalance con furia, era el momento de demostrarle que yo obtengo lo que quiero, lo tome por sorpresa al principio trato de resistirse, pero entre mas luchaba mas me excitaba, al final mi ataque surtió efecto, desnudos en la tina nuestros cuerpo se friccionaban, su cuerpo estaba deseoso y yo lo quería destrozar.

Lo tome por la espalda doblando su brazo derecho para impedir que se moviera, dañándolo si se resistía, con el agua tibia de la tina y su anterior masturbación anal, estaba listo para recibirme sin complicaciones. No suplico, no mostró ira, solo vergüenza y resignación mientras frotaba mi pene entre sus nalgas, era el momento de dominarlo mentalmente, detuve mi ataque dejándolo desconcertado me aleje un poco.

Lentamente se dio vuelta al principio mostró confusión, desconcierto y luego enojo e ira, se avalazo ferozmente en mi contra, no para golpearme como en un principio creí, el me tomo por el rostro con fuerza y presiono sus labios con ansias, deseoso y lleno de pasión, lo tome de las nalgas y lo apreté mas contra mi, uniendo nuestros penes mientras nos besábamos yo introducía un dedo en su entrada y gemía desesperado por fundirse en mi dedo.

Como acto reflejo enredo sus piernas a mi cintura dejando al descubierto y desprotegido su culo, con ayuda del agua mis dedos entraban fácilmente por su cavidad, mientras sus brazos me mantenían unido a sus labios, su hambre y desesperación solo me encendían aun mas, se entregaba como si no existiera mañana, su boca succionaba con tal fuerza que temí que se llevara mis amígdalas, su cuerpo se acoplaba al mío con tal simetría que podríamos estar por siempre unidos, movía su cuerpo desesperado por la pasión la urgencia de sentirse lleno, poseído, subyugado y amado.

No pudo esperar mas, el mismo tomo mi pene y lo dirigió a su entrada, rápidamente como un demonio se empalo así mismo, mientras gritaba de placer, su cuerpo se arqueaba de manera imposible mientras yo hacia lo posible por seguir cuerdo, su brama era tan potente y tan deliciosa, se balancea con fuerza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras mis labios recorrían con ímpetu su cuerpo delgado y marcado, delineando con mis manos su cuerpo, abriendo mas sus nalgas suaves y duras, presionándolo con fuerza hasta la misma base de mi pene, su mirada perdida por el placer y el gozo solo me hacían empujar mas mi pelvis contra su sabroso culo.

No pudimos resistir mas tiempo y finalmente llegamos al orgasmo, mientras yo mordía su cuello marcándolo por siempre como mi propiedad el marcaba mi verga con su caliente culo reclamándolo como suyo por siempre, porque después de ese culo lo demás es un hueco. Estuvimos abrazados varios minutos reponiéndonos de esa extraordinaria experiencia, mi pene comenzó a perder dureza y lentamente se despidió de esa calida entrada prometiendo que pronto estarían juntos, mientras un ligero gruñido por parte del rubio me hacia saber que a el tampoco le gustaba la idea de separarse.

El estaba agotado, se le veía lacio y satisfecho, con cuidado lo saque de la tina, el aun estaba aferrado a mi, con sus piernas enredadas a mi cintura y sus brazos en mi cuello, lo deposite suavemente en la fría losa del mármol, pero no se quejo por el contraste de mi piel ardiente y el suelo frió. Me separe lentamente de el, maravillándome de su perfección, recostado e indefenso ante mi, sus largas y torneadas piernas. Mis manos recorrieron desde la planta de los pies, subiendo con suavidad por esa piel tersa, sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa de placer, mis caricias siguieron subiendo hasta llegar a sus muslos, completamente manoseables, sentir la suavidad y dureza de ellos era increíble, mis labios comenzaron a saborearlos, a chuparlos, morderlos y besarlos, mi lengua subió mas y sus huevos gordos y peludos me enviciaron, humedeciéndolos con mi saliva y mordiéndolos ligeramente su cuerpo se contorsionó de placer, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante la ola de placer y sus piernas se abrieron como resortes con su cadera levantada exigiendo y demandando mas placer, placer que no dude en proporcionar porque también era mi placer, verlo deseando mas, suplicando mas con sus ojos y su cuerpo entregado al placer, segado por mis atenciones y caricias.

Su falo largo y turgente ya manaba lubricante, brotando de su cabeza producto del placer y la excitación, con mi lengua lo envolví mientras su boca soltaba un suspiro jadeante, con la punta recorrí su tallo sintiendo sus venas marcadas e inflamadas, su cadera se movía con mas cadencia, acostado como estaba levante sus piernas y lo coloque encima mío, mis piernas levantaban las suyas, mientras yo devoraba con mi boca su miembro, lentamente comencé a hurgar en sus nalgas, saboree su verga jugosa y caliente, mordiéndole ligeramente la cabeza de su pene marcándolo ligeramente mientras mis dedos seguían entrando y saliendo de su culo, sus jadeos siguieron subiendo de intensidad, estaba a punto de venirse o través y para evitarlo presione duramente sus huevos interrumpiendo su eyaculacion. Su mirada de odio solo se podía comparar con el apretar de su ano en resumen delicioso.

Levante rápidamente sus piernas y pude ver su ano, dilatado y hambriento abriéndose y cerrando hipnotizándome, separe con fuerzas sus nalgas para poder chuparlo a gusto, mi lengua entro firme y rápidamente logrando que se deshiciera de placer, saboreando esa entrada que es mía por siempre, recorriendo cada pliegue con mi lengua, hundiendo mi rostro entre sus nalgas, llenándome los pulmones de sus aroma a perfume y semen. El tomo sus piernas con sus manos ofreciéndome completamente su culo, su mirada implorante y suplicante solo me hicieron sentir mas caliente.

Deguste de los jugos de su culo lo suficiente como para entumir mi lengua, y finalmente decidí cumplirle su mas caro deseo, lo levante sobre mi y con mi mano rozaba intencionalmente su entrada, torturándolo con mi calor, picándolo ligeramente mientras su ano se abría deseoso y urgido por se llenado, sus quejidos aumentaban estaba completamente desesperado y tomando impuso lo penetre con fuerza, su rostro se frunció por el dolor pero lentamente una sonrisa perversa se formaba, al fin estaba lleno, lo penetre con fuerza mientras el giraba su cadera, lo deje besarme pues mi lengua estaba algo agotada por el trabajito en su culo, el como recompensa mordía mis labios, se hundía con fuerza y entrega, sus manos marcaban mi espalda tratando de liberar el placer, lo tire de sus cabellos rubios para demostrarle que yo mando, mordí su cuello nuevamente deguste de sus yugular, sintiendo como se aceleraba su pulso, su voz gritaba de placer, su mirada me retaba a llevarlo a la locura, mientras sus mano se apoyaban en el suelo y tomaba impulso para hacer la penetración mas rápida y dolorosa, el placer de sentir mi verga en su ardiente culo era vertiginoso, sus paredes calidas y suaves como seda pero definitivamente mas erótico, entregado a mi, sometiéndose a mi embestidas rompiéndole literalmente el culo, después de esa noche ese culo es mío para siempre.

Su cuerpo se tenso y su culo ahorco con mas fuerza mi verga, mientras gritaba de placer y se derramaba en mi vientre sus lechazos fueron potente y llegaron hasta mi pecho, sentir el hervir de su esperma manchando mi vientre hizo que me viniera en su interior, escupiendo mi semilla en lo mas profundo de su ser, lo apreté con fuerza hacia mi embarrándonos entre semen y sudor, hundiéndolo con violencia sobre mi pene, aferrándome a su cuerpo suave y pálido para no caer en el precipicio de la inconciencia.

Tardamos mucho tiempo abrazados como antes mi verga y su culo se despidieron con un último beso prometiéndose nuevamente que pronto estarían juntos.

Ahora pegajosos y satisfechos retomamos una ducha, en caricias suaves y llenas de agradecimiento, con reverencia enfermiza el rubio limpio mi verga y finalizo con un tierno beso por el placer que le dio, lo mismo hice con aquel maravilloso culo respingón y ansioso. Terminamos de limpiarnos y nos vestimos para salir, pude sentir su mirada llena de dudas y temor.

-¿nos vemos mañana? – pregunto temeroso mi ardiente rubio - ¿aquí en los baños?

-Claro – respondí lujurioso – nos vemos a las doce en puto.

-Siempre – concluyo con un delicioso beso – para ti lo más puto.

fin

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este fic es como recompesa por esperar mis actualizaciones de Pequeños Traumas.

lios hijo del caos


End file.
